1. Field
The present invention relates to mail sorting processes, and more particular to an in-line justifier system and associated method for justifying mail pieces in a mail sorting process.
2. Related Art
Generally a flat mail sorting machine uses one or more carrousels of mail buckets. Mail pieces are singulated by one or several feeders and injected into the mail buckets. Generally, the buckets are configured to drop mail into trays positioned directly below the buckets according to a mail sort plan. However, due to the variable position of the mail within the buckets the mail stack quality in the tray may be affected.
Several variables contribute to the position of the mail within the bucket, such as the bond of the mail in the injection area, the mail pieces injection into the bucket, the centrifugal force around the curves of the carousel, and the like. These variations in the lateral position of the mail in the bucket dictate where the mail piece may ultimately drop in the tray. The variations of the position of the mail piece within the tray creates challenges for controlling and potentially automating follow-on mail sorting processing of the mail piece in the tray.